


Sawtooth

by BakaBronze



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Garrett threatens an npc with an arrow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBronze/pseuds/BakaBronze
Summary: Garrett is starting to get annoyed with all in the criminal underworld of the City hitting on him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Sawtooth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a continuation of what I wrote for international fanworks day.
> 
> Might do more

In a way, Garrett's body was his merchandise. He sold his skills just as he sold jewellery and gold. He wasn't, however, willing to sell it for non-thieving purposes like these men continue to imply and -- after being ignored several times -- request. Garrett was far from dense, though he could never quite wrap his head around the appeal. Sure, he was smaller, slighter than average, but he wasn't a woman and there was no way to mistake him as one. Apparently he fit into some niche popular among criminals, though. Much to his displeasure.

Basso had taken the questionable drawing Garrett found squirrelled away earlier and promptly threw it into the fire.

"No idea where this came from, and I don't wanna know either," he'd said with a grave sigh as the flames licked it up. Garrett found the sight oddly satisfying.

It thought it was an odd thing to keep of your friend, the thief thought, and decided to keep his suspicions of the author to himself. It was best forgotten. Garrett didn't have time to think of such pursuits and he didn't care about them either. He was much happier curled up in his clocktower alone. People meant social expectations, and a bed partner would mean even more. Garrett did not want to share his, or another's bed.

Yet, the comments kept coming. Mostly it used to be observations about his outfit; the amount of leather, how his climbing harness resembled corset, how tight it is. -- Well, Garrett supposed it probably wasn't helping matters, but he valued practicality highly over fashion. -- _now_ , these men are showing proper interest, and whenever he complains to Basso, the other just sighs sagely, "nuthin' I can do about it. You're the one with the pointy things."

And, yeah that wasn't a bad idea, actually.

\---

Unsurprisingly, Basso's new "Big Ticket" client was of the perverted type. He spent the whole discussion distracted, watching Garrett's movements much too closely for comfort. Being watched at all had the hairs along his neck prickle, but this was ridiculous. The thief spent all his time glaring.

At least _women_ were subtle.

After prying the information he needed out of the man, Garrett turned to leave.

Just as he felt a stray hand wander over to give his behind a healthy squeeze.

In that same moment, Garrett whipped out his bow. It unfolded and he aimed a sawtooth at the fucker's head. He positivity _snarled_ at him, letting the situation threaten the man itself with its many sharp and shiny teeth.

The other backed off, hands presented in surrender, and eyes wide in shock. _How precious._ Garrett thought venomously, _he thought I would roll over for him._

"And you will not touch me again," he stated in a dangerously calm tone. Once the man nodded his head, Garrett replaced the arrow, and walked away. And if he tugged up his mask to hide the colour flooding his cheeks, no one would be able to tell.


End file.
